


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伪站街梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“干嘛得我去……？”Bucky不满地接过Rumlow手上那件薄得要命的网眼衫，还有一条紧绷绷的皮裤，骂骂咧咧地开始往身上套。

“因为你是新面孔，漂亮男孩，那片的人大都被我逮捕过，”Rumlow笑嘻嘻地叼着烟，看着Bucky把那套不怎么正派的衣服穿上，一面摸着自己脸上的胡茬，“再说了，如果是我这样的去卧底，不把其他人吓跑才怪。”

最近他们的辖区出了好几件案子，一些无家可归的流浪人士和妓女陆续被害，警局负责人连续研究了好几天，认为这很可能是个连环杀人案件。虽说这类事情在纽约不算什么新鲜事，但还是搞得这一带人心惶惶。为了快速侦破案件，派出警员卧底成了目前的最佳方案，而这一重任不幸落到了年轻警官Bucky Barnes身上。

“棒极了，”Bucky喃喃自语，艰难地迈动着被包裹在皮裤里的双腿，“我这辈子都没穿过这么紧的衣服，Rumlow，如果我以后没办法要小孩，都是你的错——你到底是从哪儿搞来这玩意的？”

“啊哈，相信我你不会想知道的，漂亮男孩，”Rumlow一脸幸灾乐祸地把Bucky往门外推，“动作快点，我们要迟到了。”

Bucky愤怒地跟着Rumlow出门，从他们合租的公寓到案发现场一带开车大概二十分钟，现在是晚上六点半，他不明白Rumlow为什么显得这么积极：“你最好给我买杯好酒，”他说，“你表现得简直像我的老鸨，拍档。”

“你会这么生气，是因为我破坏了你和‘健身房帅哥’的约会。”Rumlow一语戳穿Bucky的坏脾气来源，“Barnes，你不能随便和一个在健身房遇到的人约会。”

“是啊，直男，”尽管明白这份工作的重要性、也想要尽快抓到凶手，但Bucky还是气哼哼的，“你不知道那家伙有多好看。”

 

“不，我一点也不想知道，”Rumlow把Bucky塞进自己的旧皮卡，一面指了指公寓对面的面包店，“你看到Emma了吗？她今天提前下班，我希望能和她约会，所以这档子事儿最好快点结束。”

“你可真是个好搭档，我真感动。”Bucky冷冰冰地回答，“我穿得像个五块钱的‘职业人士’，你还想着约会。”

“至少二十块！”Rumlow尽力让自己显得一脸真诚，掏出了口袋里的手机，“来，笑一个。”

Bucky发誓这家伙肯定蓄谋已久了，他抢过手机扔到后座，两个人打打闹闹地出发。Rumlow在离目标地三条街区外放下Bucky，让他自己走到那儿，免得打草惊蛇。他们事先确认了很多遍通话装置及各项后备工作，事态已经很严重了，没人想让它变得更糟糕。晚上多少有点冷，Bucky不自然地弓着身体，手臂徒劳地环上了自己的肩膀。他冷极了，身体都在发抖，尽管穿着那身衣服，他依旧和这一带格格不入：他看起来太健康了，脸色红润、蓝眼睛闪闪发亮，年轻的脸上没有长期夜生活留下来的憔悴疲惫或是殴打导致的淤青，身上也没有若隐若现的针孔。角落里隐藏着的男男女女们瞧了他几眼，显然把他当做一个初来乍到、不懂规矩的外行，没人真正搭理他。Bucky想过靠近他们、试试看能不能套出什么情报，却又不想暴露得太早。又一阵冷风吹过，Bucky打了个喷嚏，在心里咒骂着Rumlow。职业敏感告诉他身后有人靠近，Bucky转过身，对方正忙着从小货车里往下搬东西：好几条毛毯和矿泉水：“抱歉，你需要这个吗？”他递给Bucky一条毯子，在看清Bucky的脸时立刻显得惊讶极了：“Bucky……？”

 

Bucky现在特别想给Rumlow一枪。他不得不临时取消的约会对象正站在小巷口，盯着他的新形象目瞪口呆。

“Steve，”Bucky尴尬地咳嗽了一声，接过了毛毯：“我能解释。”


	2. Chapter 2

“别解释！”Rumlow恼人的声音从微型耳机里传出，Bucky咬了一下牙，裹紧了Steve递过来的毯子——毯子是无辜的而且他真的很冷——“呃，谢了？”

“听着，搭档，我不管这家伙是谁，赶紧让他走开！我们有任务，记得吗？嘿？！”

Bucky从不觉得Rumlow有这么烦人，他想用手里的毯子把那家伙闷死。但他知道Rumlow说得没错，Steve这会儿出现在这里有可能破坏他们的行动，况且如果嫌疑犯真的出现，Steve说不定也会陷入危险。Steve默默地把毯子递给Bucky后又从车里拿出了一盒三明治和一瓶水递给他，三明治看起来是自制的，拿在手里热乎乎的。Bucky觉得自己说不定真的没办法解释了，接受Steve的慈悲三明治以后他大概再也没办法去那家健身房，因为说不定Steve会在看到他的脸的瞬间就立刻转身走开。

但Steve没有，他把食物和水递给Bucky之后只说了句“等我一会儿”，就忙着和卡车上下来的另一个大个子一起将东西分发给其他人。Bucky觉得有点尴尬，很多真正的无家可归者比自己更需要温暖和食物，于是他让出了毯子，又把三明治和水递给了一个瘦巴巴的女孩儿。

“操，这怎么就变成救世军聚会了？”Rumlow听起来气急败坏，Bucky无精打采地嘀咕了一声：“算了吧伙计，今天的行动大概算是完蛋了。”

最糟糕的是这次失败后，天知道Bucky还得穿上这身装备多少次。他第无数次控制自己的手别去扯那紧得不像话的裆部，他的形象已经破坏殆尽，可不想表现得像个迫不及待要在街上自摸的色情狂。这个时间人不算太多，Steve很快就发完了东西，和他的同伴说了句什么，又走回了Bucky身边：“你把吃的给别人了？”看着Bucky 空空的手他了然地说，Bucky点了点头：“他们更需要这个。”他希望那三明治不是Steve亲手做的，否则他一定会后悔错过这次机会。

“你真是个好人。”Steve真诚地说，露出一个亲切的笑脸，好像他们正站在健身房里、互相鼓励跑完了一个马拉松，而不是站在红灯区，Bucky身上还穿着一身廉价的变装。

Steve没转身离开，也没用轻视的目光看着Bucky——他没有用轻视的目光看任何人，在分发东西的时候Steve总是彬彬有礼，Bucky看得出这儿的人喜欢他，而Steve显然不是第一次干这个活。长得这样好看、有礼貌还肯来做义工，Steve大概不能更完美了。Bucky沮丧地踢了踢鞋子：“呃，Steve，总之……我会给你打电话的，成吗？”

“明天下午怎么样？”Steve看了眼手表：“我还有好几个地方要去，我会等你的电话的。”

Bucky心里热了起来，这事儿没完蛋，至少他和Steve还有希望：“没问题，再见。”

Steve又笑了，他笑起来好看极了，显得没那么严肃紧绷。他看起来想要拥抱Bucky ，但他没那么做，只是转身走向自己的车，没走出几步又折回来，脱下了身上的外套递给Bucky：“这里晚上挺冷，”他用不容拒绝的口吻说，“下次见面时还我就行了。”

“喔，这家伙绝对值得你死缠烂打！”Rumlow吹了一声口哨，看起来他也放弃了任务，正躲在伪装车里吃爆米花边大看Bucky出丑。

Bucky稀里糊涂地穿上Steve的外套（外套暖和极了，还带着一点好闻的须后水味道），看着Steve上车离去，好一会儿才低声对Rumlow说：“给我闭嘴！”


	3. Chapter 3

这一晚的行动无功而返，Bucky在凌晨时被Rumlow牵回他们的公寓，他已经困得睁不开眼睛了，却还记得把Steve的外套挂好，并且在脱衣服的时候“不小心”扯破了Rumlow给他的那身衣服。

两个单身汉的公寓狭窄凌乱，Rumlow从来不理会这种小节，Bucky倒是很爱整洁，可现在他也没力气收拾什么、草草冲了个澡就摔进了床上。意识滑入睡眠之前他想着要不要给Steve发条短信，但他实在太困、手指还没摸到手机人就陷入了梦乡。第二天早上Bucky是被咖啡的味道弄醒的，他跌跌撞撞地爬下床，打着哈欠循着咖啡的味道摸进了厨房。Rumlow已经着装完毕，难得地看起来比Bucky清爽整洁：“咖啡早餐在桌子上，制服在沙发上，不用谢，搭档。”

“你欠我小兄弟的，这辈子给我打杂也还不完。”Bucky指了指自己的平角裤，抓过咖啡和早餐。他当然没那么好命吃完早饭，事实上Bucky才来得及咬了一口土司，他们的电话就炸窝一样响了起来：银行抢劫，调度需要附近所有警力火速支援。行动持续了一整天，当Bucky再次坐下来休息时已经是傍晚了，他累得要命，浑身酸痛。他把一个劫匪追进了死胡同，虽然放倒了那家伙，脸上也挂了点彩。想到今天晚上还有行动Bucky简直想要辞职，好在Rumlow仁慈地让他在更衣室小睡了一会儿。他们等到九点钟才再次前往红灯区，Rumlow照例在几条街外放下Bucky，Bucky沿着街道溜达，一边走一边看自己的脸：今天他看起来倒是更像特殊职业者了，破烂的牛仔裤、紧身衬衫以及脸上的淤青确实帮助Bucky成功融入，一个女孩盯着他眼角的青肿，同情地递给他一支烟：“客人下手重了？”

Bucky不知道该说什么，只好接过香烟，勉强自己笑了一下：“Bucky。”他指了指自己，那个女孩无所谓地耸耸肩：“甜心，名字在这儿不管用。这片的价钱全套是两百块，要玩你这一套至少两百五十块，可别拉低行情。”

Bucky一点也不想知道她所谓的“全套”是什么意思，他打量着这个一脸憔悴的姑娘，看着那张层层脂粉掩饰下年轻的脸孔，想着自己是不是能给她帮上什么忙，也许介绍个服务生之类的工作。那女孩儿显然不太想和新人打太多交道，慢慢走开对着沿途停下来的车显弄起自己的身段来。Bucky尴尬地晃了晃肩膀，耳机里Rumlow一直在笑：他显然已经忘记了面包店的Emma、搭上了一起行动的一个女警。Bucky往阴影里缩了缩，双眼来回打量着时不时在路边停下与那些姑娘小伙子们搭讪的司机。人们讨价还价，有人上车，有人下车，有人喜笑颜开，有人破口大骂，夜色越浓越加热闹，Bucky开始怀疑会不会那个凶手是不是真的会在这么忙碌的时段出现。

一辆加长林肯突兀地停在了他面前，Bucky还没反应过来，车窗已经摇下，一个留着小胡子的男人探出头：“嘿，伙计，多少钱？”

Bucky完全没意识到对方在说什么，他走到车窗边盯着对方，一面学着那些姑娘们的样子把手搭上车顶，一面在心里判断这个人的危险性：这家伙看上去很有钱，身上穿着Bucky一个月薪水都买不起的西装，坐在礼车里，看起来醉醺醺的，望着Bucky的目光里充满了恶作剧、完全不像是认真对他有兴趣的样子。Bucky立刻排除了他是凶手的可能性，在Rumlow嬉笑声中不耐烦地说：“五百块。”他随口报了一个不切实际的价码，指望这家伙立刻走开。没想到小胡子显然醉得不轻，从钱包里摸出一叠钞票来：“上来！我可以付一个晚上！”

Bucky想把他塞进车里去，也想亮出手铐逮捕这家伙，车窗里忽然传来另一个无可奈何的声音：“Tony！停下！”

那声音听上去太熟悉了，Bucky吓得立刻缩回了手，车窗被摇得更低，Steve探出头来试图把那个叫Tony的醉鬼拉回去，一面说：“抱歉，他不是要来打扰你，我的朋友喝醉了——呃，Bucky？”

啊上帝啊，Bucky在心里哀嚎，他忙得彻底忘记打电话给Steve了。


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky觉得他和Steve可能真的没戏了，这太不公平了，他们甚至都还没开始呢。他用脚尖点着地面，局促地说：“嗨……？”

Steve好像一点都不介意在这里看到Bucky，先是手忙脚乱地把那个叫Tony的家伙塞进车，然后才歉意地对Bucky说：“今天是一个朋友的单身派对，这家伙喝多了。你今天很忙？”

Bucky猜Steve是指自己忘记打电话这件事情，很不好意思地点了点头。Steve若有所思地看着他，忽然从另一边下车走到Bucky面前，犹豫地伸出了一只手：“我能？”

Bucky不知道他指的是什么，只是点了点头，Steve小心地把手放到了Bucky脸上，指尖点着他颧骨上那片挺可观的淤青：“你还好吧？”

要解释这块淤青，就得提前在Steve面前暴露身份，尽管Bucky不认为这会妨碍到行动，还是决定小心为上：“工作嘛，就是这样的。”他尴尬地说，这倒是大实话，身为一个警察总时三不五时要受点小伤，比起那个被劫匪一枪打中肩膀的同事，Bucky觉得自己还算幸运。Steve看上去可不这么想，他看着Bucky就好像被揍的是他自己似的：“呃，我得送Tony回去。现在可能不是个好时机，明天我能给你打电话吗？”

“当然。”Bucky笑了，想不到被连放两次鸽子后Steve竟然还愿意联系自己——明天，他在心里提醒自己，明天必须和Steve解释清楚，“呃，抱歉，今天我真的很忙——”

“没关系，”Steve笑了，温柔地拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，“我得走了，明天见。”

Bucky觉得心里暖洋洋的，看着那辆加长礼车消失在街角。耳机里传来Rumlow刺耳的怪调：“嘿，Barnes，行行好，我从这里都能看到你的口水了。”

Bucky还没来得及骂回去，几个姑娘就冲过来把他围在了中间，她们显然不理解为什么Bucky没上那个阔佬的车。她们七嘴八舌地问这问那，一个穿着露脐装、看起来不超过二十的年轻女孩亲热地靠上了Bucky：“蜜糖，你到底为什么没跟那家伙走？他看起来辣极了！”

Bucky表示同意，装作不在乎地摇摇头：“甜心，他觉得我太贵了——如果我像你这么可爱，他肯定就不会这么想了。”

那姑娘笑了起来，Bucky天生是个哄女孩子的好手，就算在这个诡异的环境下他依然发挥了自己的优势。十几分钟后他从这些女孩子这儿问出了一些情况：由于那些诡异的杀人案，肯出来工作的姑娘越来越少，她们的生意反而好了不少。没人见过什么可疑的人物徘徊，有些人甚至都不相信有这么一回事。Bucky无奈地告诉她们要小心，他没法说得更多，只能比平时更加警惕，希望至少自己在这儿的几天里能照顾好这些姑娘们。

Steve在第二天早上九点准时来电，Bucky正坐在巡逻车里打瞌睡。看到来电他立刻正襟危坐，Rumlow瞥了一眼手机屏幕，一面吹口哨一面把车停在了路边的一个热狗摊前：“漂亮男孩，下去给我买点吃的，不用急，慢慢挑。”他递出一张十块钱纸钞，Bucky感激地对他笑笑，下车接了电话。

“嗨。”他对着话筒说，不知道为什么有点紧张。Steve听起来很精神：“早上好，希望我没吵到你。”

“不会，很高兴你真的打电话了。”Bucky给Rumlow挑了辣椒热狗，按照Rumlow的口味加了很多芥末，“听着，Steve，我很抱歉，但关于我的工作，我必须告诉你——”

“我知道，”Steve礼貌地打断了他，“我们在健身房见面的时候你就提到过了，那没关系。”

“喔，好的，”Bucky不记得自己有告诉过Steve，他那会儿八成忙着对练习硬举的Steve流口水呢。既然Steve知道他是个警察，别的也就无所谓了：“抱歉，干我这行的生活太没规律，我知道这听起来像是在找借口。”

“别道歉，”Steve用他那完美的绅士口吻回答，“我知道你很忙，不过这周五你能抽出点时间来吗？我想请你吃晚饭。”

周五是Bucky久违的调休，他想不出有什么理由拒绝，当然一口答应：“没问题，回头告诉我时间地点，我得走了。”

“工作？”

“是啊，还在街上呢，这行当可真不容易。”Bucky笑着走回车边，把热狗丢给了Rumlow。

Steve沉默了一秒钟，接着再次开口，声音听上去有点难过：“你的伤好点了吗？”

“那是常有的事儿，没什么大不了的。”Bucky觉得心里暖洋洋的，几乎对Steve无微不至的体贴感到不好意思了，“下次我会记得用手铐，那就没什么太大问题了——啊，抱歉，我得走了，给我发消息，好吗？”Rumlow已经开始调转方向盘，Bucky不得不匆匆挂断电话，结束通话前Steve的声音响起：“好的，注意安全，Bucky。”

“进展得挺不错啊。”Rumlow叼着热狗斜眼打量着他。

“算是吧，”Bucky笑了，一面自言自语：“没想到Steve居然知道我是警察，我到底是什么时候告诉他的？”

Bucky当然从没告诉过Steve自己是警察。

彼端的Steve挂了电话，困惑地望向对面宿醉的朋友：“呃，Tony，最近的……嗯，应招行业，已经发展到要用手铐了吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky站在镜子前整理着自己的头发，他是个爱整洁、喜欢打扮的人，难得有机会不用穿制服，当然要把自己弄得养眼一些。周五傍晚倒霉的Rumlow还是要值班的，顺便把Bucky捎带到了Steve说的餐厅外。Bucky坐在后座上一路和Steve发着短信，无视了Rumlow的揶揄。搭警车总是速度快一些，他提前十分钟就到了Steve说的那家餐厅。Bucky从后座出来正打算进门，Rumlow叫住了他：“嘿，”他从车窗里懒洋洋地伸出一只手，手指间夹着一张钞票，“回家的时候帮我买两打啤酒——如果你今天还回家的话。”

Bucky笑嘻嘻地接过了钞票：“你太看不起我的道德准则了，搭档。”

Rumlow嗤笑一声开车走人，Bucky转过身，Steve 正在他身后，看起来也是刚到没多久。他望着Bucky的样子有点严肃，Bucky有种冲动去亲吻那个大个子、让他放松下来，多笑笑，可他又不想吓到Steve：“嗨，很高兴我没迟到。”

“啊，不，抱歉，”Steve望了一眼远去的警车，“没什么事吧？”

“放松点，伙计，警察也是需要娱乐的啊，”Bucky弹了弹手里那张二十块钱，随手塞进口袋，“虽然我觉得他的娱乐项目不怎么样就是了。”

Steve不知做何评论，显然Bucky在和自己约会之前一直在“工作”，他觉得指出这一点会显得自己太过粗鲁，毕竟Bucky很忙，能有时间和Steve见面就挺不错了。他也不想谈论“警察玩忽职守知法违法”之类的严肃话题，只好耸了耸肩膀：“我订了位子，来吧。”他很绅士地推开门等Bucky进去，Bucky笑了：“人们说骑士精神已经死了。”他对Steve眨眼，率先进了餐厅。

这家俄国餐厅在上东区，却又不是特别昂贵奢侈的那种，Bucky估计自己负担得起，也很感谢Steve的体贴——Steve显然经济条件不错，却并没有表现出有钱人常有的那种傲慢态度。他们在预定的位子上坐下，看上去Steve是这儿的常客，进门的时候甚至不用报名字就有人为他们带位了。一位红色头发、身段无比火辣的女士走过来，一只手搭上了Steve的肩膀：“一只小鸟告诉我你带了个约会对象来。”

“是啊，”Steve无奈地摇了摇头，他极少约会，这消息当然早已经瘟疫一样在朋友圈之间传开了，“Bucky，这是我的朋友Natasha，Natasha，这是Bucky。”

“James——！”红发姑娘早就站起来的Bucky，在他脸颊上留下两个热情的吻。Steve显然有点怔住了，Bucky则大笑着回抱了她：“真没想到你们认识，”他说，“嘿Nat，你过得还好吗？”

Steve看起来彻底糊涂了：“呃，你们认识？”

“记得我和你说过的那个Barnes中士吗？”Natasha对Steve甜蜜地笑了起来，“为了救我被子弹打中肩膀的那个？”

“你也是退伍士兵？”Steve对Bucky的喜爱又加了一分，紧接着又难过了起来：是什么样的压力会让一个士兵走上那条道路呢？

“是啊，整整六年，上了三次战场，真疯狂是不是？”仿佛为了给Steve解惑，Bucky自顾自说了下去，“我和Nat是在意大利认识的，这都多少年了？”

“很高兴你过得还不错，”Natasha终于放开了抱着Bucky的手，对Steve眨了眨眼睛，“要知道你的爱好是这样的，我早就为你牵线了，Cap。”

“Cap？”这回轮到Bucky困惑了，Steve不好意思地笑笑：“呃，我刚退伍一年不到。”

“哇喔，”Bucky瞪大眼睛的样子很有些孩子气，“要是在过去我还得向你敬礼咯？”

“别傻了，”Natasha笑起来，把菜单放在他们面前，“有什么需要的就叫我，老规矩。”

 

“我早该看出来了，”Bucky对着Steve露出一个大大的笑脸，“你走路的样子什么的。”

“那么明显？”Steve看上去多少有点不好意思，他这样完美的人却会为了Bucky的一点小揶揄而脸红，蓝眼睛中那点羞赧让Bucky彻底陷了下去：“好吧，长官，告诉我这儿有什么好吃的？”

“罗宋汤就挺好的，”Steve向他推荐自己喜欢的菜，“Natasha会烤一种小圆面包，我不知道她是怎么做出来的，不过吃一口你就能看到天堂。”

“那我们就点这个，”Bucky现在快活极了，连胃口也变得很好，“让我再加个红烩牛肉什么的。”

这顿饭他们吃了两个多小时，他们忙着聊彼此的军旅生涯（Steve很小心地没有提到他们现在的职业）、赞美Natasha的小圆面包，直到夜幕已沉，都没有离开的念头。Natasha给了他们免费的樱桃派，美味程度不逊于秘制小圆面包，当他们离开餐厅的时候Bucky摸着自己圆鼓鼓的肚子，真的很希望现在自己身上穿着的是那条软趴趴的旧运动裤，而不是能突显他臀部线条的牛仔裤。按照惯例他们应该一起散步，或者看个电影，运气好的话Steve大概会问Bucky要不要和自己回家喝咖啡，当然是成人版本的喝咖啡，但Bucky觉得Steve这么保守的人大概不会在第一次约会就提出类似要求的。晚餐是Steve付的帐，Bucky想着要不要请Steve去喝一杯，手机突然在口袋里震动起来，Bucky对Steve歉意地笑笑，摸出了手机：“抱歉，我得接这个电话。”

Steve点了点头，电话是Rumlow打来的：“嘿，漂亮男孩——”他听起来有气无力的，Bucky担心地握紧了手机：“伙计，你还好吗？”

“不怎么样，”话筒里传来一阵咳嗽声，“让一个小鬼给捅了一刀。”

“你是说真的？不是和你说了别玩那种吗！你以为自己还是年轻人吗？”Bucky气得声音也大了起来，Steve不想偷听他的私人电话，可Bucky就在他旁边，看起来并不介意Steve听到。Steve认真思考着所谓的“那种”是哪一种，然后他想起了自Bucky提到手铐后自己做的那些调查功课，立刻决定不再顺着这个思路想下去。

 

“别念叨我，”Rumlow这会听起来又有点可怜，“我一个人在医院里，赶紧把你的屁股挪过来接我！”

“我的屁股忙着呢！”Bucky揉揉胀痛起来的太阳穴，“好吧，你在哪家？给我地址，等我半个小时。”

Steve意识到这次约会得提前结束了，果然Bucky挂断电话，一脸愧疚地看着Steve：“Steve，我真的不是个混蛋——”

“我知道，”Steve好脾气地笑：“紧急情况？”

Bucky抹了把脸：“好吧，我自己都觉得自己是个混蛋。这行当风险太大了，有时候我真想换个工作。”

Steve对此默默表示支持，却没有表示出来：“需要我帮忙吗？”

“我可不能带你去，”Bucky笑了：“‘上门服务’可不能带着约会对象啊。”

“啊，当然，”Steve显然把Bucky的玩笑领会成了字面意思：“我还能再约你出来，对吗？”

Bucky认真地看着Steve英俊的脸：“当然了，Cap。”

Steve给他拦了一辆出租车，送Bucky上车后他的手还搭在车门上，一脸舍不得：“给我打电话？”

“你会厌烦我的骚扰的。”Bucky快活极了，简直想不出哪里能找到Steve这样的老好人。他拉住Steve的衬衣领子，大胆地把他拉近、隔着车门吻了Steve的脸颊。这是他们第一正式的约会，Bucky不想搞砸了。

Steve看上去也很开心：“小心点。”他温柔地说，手指抚摸着Bucky的下颚，恋恋不舍地后退，望着Bucky的出租车消失在街角。


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky很有诚信地拎着两打啤酒进了急诊室。倒霉的Rumlow坐在角落里，制服衬衫搭在肩膀上 ，肚皮上捆着带血的纱布，不遗余力地试图和一个金发护士调情。

“你破坏了我的约会，我还指望你被人割开、肚肠都流出来了呢！”Bucky放下啤酒打量着Rumlow，看到对方还算精神，总算放下了心。

“看，我的漂亮男孩舍不得我受伤，”Rumlow笑嘻嘻地搂住Bucky的肩膀，对身边那个护士小姐说，“要是能有你的电话号码，宝贝，我今天就更开心啦。”

护士笑了，顺手将一张写着电话号码的便签塞给他，Rumlow心满意足地放开Bucky：“好消息是，上头说既然没进展，这几天我们不用去卧底。”

“去卧底的只有我，下次你上。”Bucky想起这回事就一肚子气，Rumlow咳嗽了一声，紧接着捂着肚子叫疼：“操……！和你说了，要是我去准会把那一片的人都吓跑。好啦，带我回家。”

药效开始发作，Rumlow看上去很困，Bucky带他回了家，好不容易把他搬上了床。手机在口袋里嗡嗡作响，他把手机拿出来，看到Steve的一条信息：“一切都好吗？”

“好极了。”Bucky快速地回复，“真的很抱歉把你扔下。”

过了一会儿Steve回了一条“别放在心上”，Bucky想着要不要和他订一下下次见面的时间，想着自己的日程表，不确定地叹了口气。Rumlow这一受伤估计要休息上一周，这期间自己肯定要顶他的班，约会什么的还是别指望了。他恋恋不舍地看着手机屏幕，好像那是Steve的脸似的。

也许下次他能说服Steve拍一张照片存在手机里。

Tony Stark，成功商人，慈善家，花花公子，正坐在自己顶层办公室里，看着对面愁眉苦脸的好友，一边签着支票：“嘿，我都说了可以调高下季度慈善捐款的限额，别表现得好像我还欠你钱一样，成吗？Steve？”

Steve勉强地笑了笑：“不是那么回事。”

“是啊，你忙着自导自演嘛。”Tony咕哝着，把支票放进信封里递给Steve，“今晚的派对你到底来不来？为了配合你的品位我还邀请了特别嘉宾呢！”

“你一定是在开玩笑的。”Steve看起来有点被冒犯，“你最好是在开玩笑。”

“好吧，我是在开玩笑。不过你应该来，放松一下，你工作得太辛苦了伙计，这不是战场，休息一个晚上不会有谁挂掉——我的股指可能会，但我不在乎。总之晚上八点，老地方，有特别节目。”

Steve从来都不喜欢Tony所谓的“特别节目”，但他也知道这位有时热心过度的好友不过是在用自己的方式表示关心，反正Bucky也没时间见他，于是Steve点了点头。晚上七点半他就到了Tony的别墅，派对已经开始预热了。Tony还是一如既往地大手笔，米其林餐厅的外派服务、昂贵的香槟，宾客陆续到来，派对很快升温，音乐和酒精制造了一个又一个小高潮，当Tony宣布“特别节目”正式开始时，所有人都欢呼起来，几乎将别墅屋顶掀掉。

大门洞开、随着响震天的鼓点声，一群穿着警服的俊男靓女走进来，他们都化着妆，身上的制服做得很逼真，显然不是第一次出席这样的活动。Steve有点被这场面吓到，当一个黑发男人开始在女宾客欢呼声中解开制服纽扣时，Steve躲到了角落里，非常后悔答应Tony来这个派对。

Bucky揉着酸胀的眼睛，他还有三十分钟结束今天的工作，希望这期间别出什么岔子。他在车里匆匆吃完外卖的汉堡、把包装袋整齐地收拾好，边和Steve交换短信。通讯准点切入：“Barnes，你在公园大道那边吗？”

Bucky觉得自己大概被诅咒了——只剩三十分钟他就能回家休息、洗个热水然后骚扰一下Steve，偏偏有人要大开派对扰乱治安。他叹了口气，给Steve发了一条“又是个上门的活儿”，然后丢开手机、把警车开到报警人说的地址。别墅门开着，不停有衣着靓丽的男男女女出入，个个看上去身价不菲。这不是什么有风险的工作，不需要后援，Bucky拎着扩音喇叭一个人走进派对，路过的人都对他大肆调情，Bucky不明所以地看着那些显然醉了的人（他们最好别试着当着Bucky的面醉驾），搞不懂这些家伙是有什么问题，居然公然性骚扰警察。

他艰难地在一群醉鬼中穿梭，想要找到派对主人，却意外地在角落里看到了Steve。Steve双手环抱在胸前，看起来和这场景格格不入。Bucky知道自己不应该在工作时候分神，但他就是忍不住走了过去：“嗨，一个礼拜三次，我可真幸运。”

Steve抬头看到Bucky一身制服，显然很是惊讶：“嗨！所以，呃，你说的‘上门的活’是这个？”

“当然啦，”Bucky挥了挥手里的喇叭，气愤愤地说，“怎么会有人开这么没品的派对啊？谁会想穿警服来这儿？”

“那是挺不尊重的。”Steve笑起来，看上去似乎很高兴Bucky和自己看法相似。

一个黑发姑娘走过他们身边，伸手摸了一把Bucky的屁股：“警官，你要逮捕我吗？”她整个人差不多贴上了Bucky、就差把手伸进他裤子了。

“小心点，漂亮女士，”Bucky圆滑地躲开她，“我要是认真的可就不好玩了。”

黑发姑娘完全没把这当回事、也没看出Bucky并不是那批“特殊嘉宾”，转而去和下一个脱衣舞者调情了。Bucky尴尬地摸了摸鼻子：“呃，Steve，你看，我现在算是在工作，所以……？”

“我理解，”Steve温和地笑笑，“我正打算离开。你这边结束以后给我打电话？”他其实非常想留下来看着Bucky“工作”，但Steve觉得自己大概应付不了那个场面——想象他的男朋友在派对上演出特殊节目？Steve觉得自己还没那么有度量（是的，他已经把Bucky的属性划为男朋友了，尽管Bucky不知道）。

“我会尽快结束，”Bucky看了看手表，“该死，得走了。九点钟，好吗？”

Steve点了点头，有那么一瞬间他看起来想亲吻Bucky，但他没有，只是拥抱了Bucky的肩膀然后抽身离开。Bucky努力克制自己别去回抱他，还穿着制服呢，该死的制服！Bucky心里想着，目送Steve离开会场，才举起了手里的喇叭：“好了好了，NYPD，派对结束！”


	7. Chapter 7

在经历了一场被警察叫停的派对后，Tony Stark神清气爽地出现在办公室，让Steve很是意外：“你还好吧，Tony？我听Pepper说昨晚有警察上门？”

“我不知道那回事，‘特殊节目’开始后我就走了，”他对Steve狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“我有我自己的特殊节目。”

“不，我不需要知道细节。”Steve无可奈何地摇摇头。Tony这家伙大概到死都不会悔改的，反正今年之内他都不要再参加Tony的派对了，绝对不，除非他能再遇到Bucky。遇到Bucky可能是Steve青春期快速发育之后经历过的最美好的事情了。Steve至今还记得那天的场景，他平时不常去那家健身房的，心血来潮去了一次，就遇到了Bucky。Bucky当时在和一个一脸不太平的家伙对峙，周围围了一群看热闹的人，Steve也旁听了一会儿，显然那个混混模样的人弄坏了健身房的器材又想一走了之。这年头愿意站出来维护正义的人真的不多，Bucky显然是其中之一，Steve被他那副据理力争的样子吸引了，忍不住围观了好一会儿。那个混混显然屈服了，一面从钱包里掏纸币一面愤怒地盯着Bucky：“Barnes，以后在街上混小心你的屁股！”

“我的屁股好着呢，Jose，还有告诉你老大，最近少出来惹事！”Bucky气势汹汹地瞪着那家伙直到对方一脸要揍他的样子，Steve站了出来：“需要帮忙吗？两位？”

叫Jose的混混打量了Steve一眼，自然从他紧贴着Bucky站着的架势中看出来对方绝对不会帮自己。他愤怒地扔下钱走了，Bucky则对Steve露出了一个很友好的笑脸：“嗨，伙计，多谢你。”

“没问题，Steve Rogers，”Steve伸出了自己的手，“很乐意帮忙。”

“Bucky，”Bucky的声音有点懒洋洋的，带着一点锻炼后的疲惫，“Steve，很高兴认识你。”

他们还没来得及深入介绍彼此，就有人冲进来对Bucky大喊：“Buck，Jose和他那伙人在外面发疯！”

“该死的！”Bucky愤怒地抓起自己的健身包，对Steve歉意地笑笑，“抱歉啦伙计，得走了，那家伙是归我管的！”

Steve目送他风风火火地离开，当时他以为Bucky也是黑帮成员（尽管他看起来那么干净、既没有纹身也没有各种稀奇古怪的穿孔），这之后他们总会在健身房遇到彼此，交换聊天、彼此眉来眼去，直到有一天Bucky打破了僵局。他在Steve刚举起三百磅的器械时踱过来，站得那么近、呼吸几乎拂过Steve的皮肤：“嘿，Steve，你是打算就这么继续浪费时间呢、还是像个大男孩一样约我出去？”

Steve当然是个大男孩，他开口约Bucky出去，可那天Bucky临时取消了邀约，于是Steve就去做义工，结果在街道上撞见了Bucky出来“工作”。

黑帮成员和特殊职业者，Steve想不出哪个更糟糕一些。

他确定自己对Bucky没有电影中大肆渲染的救赎心态，也不觉得谁比谁低了一等，他只希望Bucky能换一份没什么危险性的工作。结合报纸上报道的连续杀人案件，Steve每天都在担心Bucky会坐上什么危险分子的车、消失在街道拐角，那他可就再也见不到Bucky了。他喜欢Bucky、喜欢极了，Bucky自信满满的样子，笑起来弯弯的嘴角还有那双又大又圆的眼睛，Steve不记得自己上次这么迷恋一个人是什么时候——大概从来没有过，Tony常说他这个人什么都好，就是情感方面严重不开窍。Steve反驳那是因为他需要真实的情感连接、需要一个能和他分享人生经历的人，可现实中愿意接受真正的Steve的人太少了，人们总是看中他的背景，或是他的外表，他们或她们物化Steve、把他当做某种特定的形象，用特定的方式来对待他，Steve厌倦那个，直到他遇到Bucky。

对Bucky来说，Steve就是Steve，第一次见面没多久后他告诉Steve现在肯站出来帮人出头的人越来越少，他对Steve印象深刻、却不是因为Steve的外表。所以对Steve来说，Bucky也就是Bucky，无论他做什么、经历过什么，他都是Steve的Bucky，他觉得他们两个契合极了，随时愿意将这段关系推进一步，于是在某个周末傍晚、经历了晚餐、电影标准流程之后，Steve开口邀请Bucky去他家喝咖啡了。

当然是成人版本的喝咖啡。

Bucky浑身大汗淋漓地从Steve身上滚下来，拉起毯子裹住自己赤裸的身体：“怎么样，我是专业级别的吧？”

Steve还处于高潮后的恍惚状态，过了好几秒钟大脑才再次开始运转。专业这个词儿让他有点迷茫，过了好一会儿，Steve才犹豫地说：“Bucky，我不知道是不是该和你谈谈……”

“如果你要谈分手，那我就揍你。”Bucky笑嘻嘻地说，亲热地靠着Steve的肩膀。

“不，不，老天啊，我不会那么想的，”Steve的手指轻轻抚摸着Bucky的皮肤，“是关于你的工作。”

“我的工作怎么了？”

“你看，你工作的时间一点也不固定，每天不是在街上就是到处上门，很累又危险——”

“直奔主题，Steve。”Bucky的眼睛危险地眯了起来，当警察是他从小的梦想之一，这工作确实不是那么理想，不过对曾在枪林弹雨里跑来跑去的Bucky来说也不算是太大的挑战。他知道自己有时候会抱怨，但他真心热爱这份工作、喜欢能帮助别人，他一直以为Steve这样热心的老好人会全力支持自己呢。

“你考虑过辞职吗？”Steve看起来有点心虚，他这样一个大块头一旦心虚起来，反而让Bucky觉得有点可爱，他一点也没生气，不过不再紧靠着Steve了：“不，没有，从来没有。我知道你可能觉得我疯了，但我爱我的工作。”Bucky叹了口气，跳下床捡起了自己的裤子穿上，这个晚上本来很美好的，可是现在他却没什么心情了，“Steve，抱歉，我不想做个混蛋。但我很为我的工作自豪，它是我的一部分。我知道我们才刚开始，我的工作时间、内容都没那么理想，我不会要求你去接受，但是——”

“别走……Bucky，抱歉，是我的错，我不该说这个。”Steve有点急了，跳起来拉住了Bucky系扣子的手，“我尊重你的职业选择，真的，别就这么走，你还没尝过我的特制早点呢。”

Bucky挑起了眉毛：“你会做早饭？你还有什么不会的吗？”

和Steve在一张床上醒来的诱惑太大了，Bucky有点犹豫不决，当Steve提到“热烘烘的煎饼、鲜奶油、枫糖浆还有培根煎蛋”时他就缴械投降了：“好吧，不过我们别再谈工作了。”他把Steve推回床上，重新脱掉裤子骑了上去，“要谈的话，就让我们来谈谈这个。”

 

被赤裸的、柔韧的Bucky骑着，Steve忽然一点也不想抱怨Bucky的“职业”了。


	8. Chapter 8

“你最近回家的次数越来越少了。”某天早上当Bucky睡眼惺忪地撞进门抢走Rumlow的咖啡时，Rumlow不满地抱怨了起来，“而我还得给你收拾制服。你干嘛不带好东西再去阔佬家？”

“你没听说过保持神秘感吗？”Bucky满意地看着干洗过的制服，“今天晚上我们是不是还得出去？”

“那条街上的人会想你的屁股的，来吧我都帮你准备好了。”Rumlow笑嘻嘻地拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。

 

Bucky一点也不想知道他准备了什么。

 

既然晚上要出任务，和Steve的约会自然也取消了。Bucky沮丧极了，这几天下来他已经彻底爱上了Steve做的早餐——尽管Steve坦白他除了煎得一手好煎饼之外别的什么都不会，但好在他还有紧俏的屁股和漂亮的胸肌，Bucky会愿意忽略这点“缺点”的。他有点心猿意马地在街上溜达，打量着盘踞在这一带的固定人员。那些姑娘们看起来没多大变化，有几个还和Bucky友善地打了招呼，Bucky一个路口一个路口看过去，发现那个对他强调价码的姑娘独自缩在黑影里，表情看起来很不自然。Bucky走了过去：“嘿，你还好吗？”他想她的名字可能是Cindy——反正肯定不是真名。

Cindy吓了一跳，抬头怯生生地看着Bucky，她的脸上新添了一大块淤青，勉强用化妆遮着，Bucky一看就生气了：“谁打你了？”

“没什么，我摔了一跤。”Cindy环顾四周，拉过头发尽量挡住那块淤青。Bucky卧底了几次，多少摸到了一点行情：“你的老板，对吧？”

Cindy咬着涂着闪亮唇彩的嘴唇，看起来像是真的吓到了：“……是Suzy……”

那是另一个在这条街上工作的女孩，Bucky这才意识到她并不在这儿，平时她总是跟着Cindy的：“昨天晚上Suzy上了一个人的车，到现在还没回来……我说她可能出事了，老板不相信。”

她也不用继续说下去Bucky也能猜出她为什么会挨打。这可能是条有价值的线索，如果他们动作快，可怜的姑娘说不定还能得救：“你记得Suzy上了一辆什么样的车吗？”

“我记不清了，当时谁都没留神。最普通的那种黑色的，也可能是深蓝色。”

“牌照呢？”Bucky耐心地询问，可怜的Cindy很是担心，压根没奇怪为什么Bucky会问到这些问题。他陪了Cindy好一会儿，才走到角落对Rumlow通话：“我们可能有条线索了。一个叫Suzy的姑娘失踪二十四小时了，她上了一辆黑色或者深蓝色的福特，车牌号上有NZL三个字母，目击证人不记得是哪个州的牌照了。”

“啊，够我查一会儿的。干得不错，继续打听。嘿，那是你的相好吗？”

听到Rumlow不正经的调笑，Bucky 才意识到有人在自己身后，他转过身去正看到Steve站在那儿，像第一次那样手里抱着一堆毯子和食物：“嗨，我没妨碍你工作吧？”

Bucky笑了：“我看起来像是在上工吗？”他开始帮Steve分东西，今晚的人不多，他们很快就发完了毯子和罐头。Steve从车上拿了一罐热咖啡递给Bucky：“晚上喝这个不是个好主意，不过我想你可能用得上。”

“太棒了，我可能得在这儿站上一整晚，”Bucky发出感激的呻吟，接过热咖啡小口啜着，“老天啊Steve，你可真贴心。”

Steve就只是笑笑，他觉得自己一点也不贴心，看到Bucky穿着紧绷绷的衣服站在这儿他就想把Bucky拉走、关进自己的卧室里不让他出来。总有一天，Steve在心里默默对自己念叨着：总有一天要把Bucky从这儿拉走、给他找一份安全稳定的工作。

 

一辆卡车在他们面前停下来，女司机探出头，热情洋溢地看着Steve：“嘿！金头发的，多少钱？”

 

Steve愣住了，Bucky大笑起来：“喔Steve，我在这儿的行情是二十块，你打算收多少？二十五吗？”

Steve涨红了脸对那位女士摆摆手：“不，我只是来看我的男朋友。”

“喔，真贴心，”那位不拘小节的女士不肯放弃，“你们俩一起来也行！”

Bucky走过去整个人堵住了车窗，微笑着从其他人看不见的角度摸出了自己的警徽：“抱歉啦女士，今晚不是你的幸运夜。”

司机抱怨着开走了，Steve望着还笑个不停的Bucky：“你是怎么打发她的？”

Bucky忽然很想捉弄他一下：“我告诉她你是来买我的，他就走了。”

Steve的脸涨得更红了，要不是还有任务在身Bucky就要大笑出声了：“小Steve！别吓到了，我告诉她我有工作要做，她就走啦。”

他不知道的是自己无心的玩笑给了Steve一个想法：既然Bucky这么热爱这个工作，Steve自己完全可以长期雇佣他！为什么不？他想Bucky不会真的只收二十块，那又怎么样呢？反正Steve很有钱。Steve兴奋起来，双眼闪闪发亮地盯着Bucky：“Bucky，我有个好主意。”

“不管你的主意是什么，等会儿再和我分享。”Bucky忽然严肃了起来，就在Steve身后，一辆深蓝色福特旧款Fiesta缓缓驶进视野，前牌照上赫然闪烁着“NZL 1496”字样。


	9. Chapter 9

那辆车并没有停下，但速度明显慢了。Bucky不知道车上的人是不是在寻找下一个“猎物”。他站在不太显眼的角落里打量着那辆车，车停在一个红发姑娘前，Bucky记得她的名字是Amanda。他走出几步，悄声对Rumlow说：“你看到了吗，就是这辆车。”

“我们在查牌照信息，盯着就好，别轻举妄动。”Rumlow的声音在关键时刻总是很稳定。Bucky隐身在黑暗里看着Amanda和车上的人讨价还价——那个人停车的位置是经过精心设计的，除了Amanda没人能看清他。他们显然没谈拢，Amanda做了一个粗鲁的手势转身走开了，Bucky在车滑动之前快步走了过去、完全无视耳机里Rumlow愤怒的抱怨。

“嘿，想换个别的玩法吗？”Bucky装得很轻松地把手搭在车上，驾驶座上的人穿着再平常不过的旧法兰绒衬衫，体格寻常，看起来像个普通的蓝领，但Bucky没错过他挽起的袖口下几条细小的抓伤。他记得法医说在其中一些女孩的手指甲里发现了皮肤物证，说不定可以拿来比对，他只需要一个凭借搞个搜查令。

司机似乎被Bucky吓到了，防备地缩起了身体：“抱歉，不好那口。”

“我就只是问问，你真的不考虑吗？”Bucky一面胡扯，一面想着该怎么拖延时间。司机明显不耐烦了，摇起车窗踩下油门，车开走的速度太快、带着整个人还趴在车身上的Bucky差点摔了一跤。

“嘿！”Steve快步跑过来挡在车前，“出了什么事？”

车停了一停，很快又再次启动，匆匆驶离了这条街。Bucky盯着远去的那辆车，对Steve摇了摇头：“没什么。”

Steve看起来很担心，但并没有多问，Rumlow的声音响起：“Barnes，撤退，好消息，这家伙有几张没付的罚单，我会派人把他拦下来，希望我们能找到点什么。”

Bucky歉意地望向Steve：“抱歉，我得走了。”

“我会给你打电话的。”Steve点了点头，“用我送你吗？”

“不了，回头见。”Rumlow那辆伪装用的披萨外卖车已经开过来了，Bucky只来得及抱了抱Steve的肩膀就匆匆上了车。倒是Rumlow同情地看着后视镜：“他看上去像只被妈妈遗弃了的熊仔，干得好啊Barnes！”

“闭嘴，先抓住犯人再关心我的私生活行吗？”Bucky愤愤地脱下身上的衣服，快速套上制服，他真希望这案子能尽快告破，那他就能好好和Steve呆上几晚了。旧福特在三条街区外被拦了下来，他们用那些罚单为由逮捕了这个司机，Bucky边叫拖车边希望他们能从这辆车上找到什么突破。等他忙完回家，天都快亮了。Bucky快速地冲了个澡，痛苦地栽进自己的床。手机里有一条Steve的短信，“你还好吗”，简单明了，完全是Steve的风格。

Bucky迅速地打了几个字：“还行。”

“还没睡？”

“刚到家。”

“能给你打电话吗？”

Bucky笑了，快速拨通了Steve的电话，他们漫无边际地聊了一会儿，Steve忽然问：“其实关于你的工作，我能问个问题吗？”

Bucky抓了抓头发，Steve从不谈工作这个话题，Bucky也不想在累了一天之后还要谈论工作上的烦心事儿，他忽然有点担心Steve会抱怨，他不能埋怨Steve，和警察约会不是件轻松的事情，很少有人能真正做到完全支持的。

“怎么了？”Bucky问，尽管他累得要死、脑子像团布丁一样凝滞。

“你们有那种长期外派的工作机会吗？”

Bucky愣了一下，他知道有时候确实有些警员会被借调——对方当然得有点身份地位才行，大人物的安保总是需要额外人手的，但他不确定Steve问的是不是这回事，也想不明白Steve为什么会突然提这个问题，只好模棱两可地回复：“大概吧，你得问我们的头，要给你个电话号码吗？”

Steve愣了一下，他可没想到Bucky上面还有负责的。当然这很合理，他听说过这行业的制度，总有人想不劳而获，而大部分从业者则需要一定的保护和照顾。他不觉得自己准备好和别人谈论这个话题，“不用，我不知道你还有上级。”

“当然啦，老兄，你不会以为我是独立从业吧？”Bucky简直一头雾水，“你有什么特别需要吗？干嘛问这个？”

“不，没有，”Steve叹了口气，“很抱歉打扰你，你肯定很累了，睡吧。”

“明天晚上我没工作，想见面吗？”

“你知道我总是想的，睡吧Bucky。”Steve温和的声音一如既往让Bucky放松了下来，他的嘴角还带着微笑，直接陷入了梦乡。


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky正在Steve家里吃着他这辈子吃过的最好吃的牛排，他的吃相有点粗鲁，弄得嘴角都是酱汁。Steve在餐桌对面对着他笑，好像Bucky是个穿错了衣服的笨拙小孩。Bucky红了脸，抓起餐巾纸擦着嘴巴：“抱歉，习惯了，你知道的，我发誓我教养挺好，但自从新兵营毕业以后就——”

“五分钟吃完一盘？真怀念，是不是？”Steve当然理解Bucky在说什么，他自己的军旅经验也差不多，“是不是这辈子都不想再看到棕圆帽了？”

“我后来还真见过不少，第一反应就是立正，那会儿我自己都是个中士了。那家伙看着我好像我脸上刚开了花，然后我们都笑了。”Bucky比划着给Steve说自己的蠢事儿，Steve脸上带着笑容听着，Bucky话音刚落他就凑过去亲了Bucky的脸，一本正经地说：“这里没擦干净。”一面说一面舔Bucky的嘴角。Bucky喜欢Steve连调情都满脸地光明正大，他索性挨过去、跨到Steve身上坐下，心猿意马地从Steve的盘子里拿食物喂给对方。Steve搂紧了Bucky，目光变得深沉、手指不怎么老实地探进Bucky的衬衫摸来摸去。Bucky忍不住笑，边蹭Steve胯下边说：“他们怎么说来着？得小心那个老实人，因为老实人最会使坏。”

“你喜欢我使坏。”Steve回答，Bucky怀疑这世界上可能只有Steve能把调情的话说得理直气壮还不让人觉得乏味，当然也可能是他对Steve实在是太着迷了：“是啊……离我上工还有三个小时，你是想就这么坐着还是怎么的？”Bucky问，低头咬开了Steve的衬衫纽扣。

结果是他们在餐桌上做了，第二轮转移到餐桌边的地板上，完事后Bucky浑身酸疼，Steve看起来也没多好，膝盖上两大块红印非常醒目。Bucky一面穿衣服一面乐：“你得买块地毯。”

“嗯，”Steve盯着Bucky穿衣服，心不在焉地说，“还得换张床，加大号床垫。”

“你说什么？”Bucky停下了动作，手里拿着自己的衬衫，半裸着望着Steve，Steve仿佛才醒过神来，不好意思地笑了笑，从地板上爬起来：“没什么。你不是要上班去吗，要我送吗？”

Bucky想了想，摇了摇头。局里扣下了那个福特司机，但他们只能扣嫌疑人二十四小时，光申请搜查令就花光了绝大部分时间，现在鉴证科那帮家伙正在加班加点检验那辆车。Bucky还在等检验结果，街上也没什么好干的，不如直接回局里等着下一步指示。他可不想带Steve回局里，那太招摇了，一群八卦的同事围观完Steve后就会把他吃掉（他可是用了很多啤酒才成功地贿赂了Rumlow闭上嘴）：“不用，我叫辆车就行。晚上给我电话？”他说着，身体不听话地又靠上了Steve，想在出门前好好亲亲对方。这不能怪Bucky，Steve只穿着内裤站在那儿、裸露着那副完美的肉体，看起来就像是好好搞过一场的样子，Bucky怎么能忍得住不去亲他？但这次Bucky可没那么幸运了，他的手机响了，尖锐的音乐声标明是Rumlow的工作号，Bucky不情不愿地咬了Steve一口，摸出了电话：“什么事儿？”

“他们在汽车上找到了几根头发还有漂白剂洗过的血印，正要验DNA，你要来吗？”Rumlow听上去很激动，毕竟发现关键物证意味着离破案近了很大一步。Bucky一听就兴奋了起来：“当然，我马上过去，给我半小时！”他挂掉电话、匆匆在Steve脸上“啪嗒”地亲了一口，“抱歉，得走了，案子有希望破！”

Steve一头雾水地看着七手八脚往自己身上套牛仔裤的Bucky：“什么案子？”

“就是我卧底查的案子啊，你不会以为我真是在街上玩吧？”Bucky系上最后一个纽扣，踩上鞋就跑出了门，留下Steve傻乎乎光溜溜地站在屋子中央，思考着他扔下的那句话。

“喔老天啊！Bucky——Bucky，等等！”过了好一会人，Steve仿佛刚刚反应过来，紧跟着也冲出了门。

他忘记了换上衣服、甚至忘记了穿上鞋子，他跑得很快，这是个工作日午后，公寓楼里一个人都没有，连电梯里的服务生都去躲懒休息了。门童倒是注意到了Steve只穿着平角短裤就冲出了大门，可Steve跑得太快、他甚至来不及阻止Steve，只能目瞪口呆地看着Steve一阵风一样远去。Bucky总习惯在大楼拐角的地方打车，那儿比较容易叫到车，Steve跑过去，却没看到Bucky的影子。他茫然地四下张望，终于看到Bucky正在过马路，急匆匆地边跑边找出租车。

“Bucky！等等！”Steve大喊，趁着绿灯冲上马路、朝着Bucky狂奔过去。Bucky回头看到只穿着平角裤的Steve向自己一路跑来，吓得瞪大了眼睛停在马路中间，连一步都挪不动，直到Steve狂奔到他身边、仿佛怕他逃跑一样抓住了他的肩膀：“对、对不起，你刚刚说什么卧底？”

“Steve……”Bucky太过震惊、只能跟着Steve的思路回答，“卧底查案啊，最近不是出了好几件谋杀案子吗？你到底看不看新闻？”

“所以说，你是……”

Steve还没来得及把话说完，另一个方向的红灯转绿，一辆满载着学生的校车启动、司机对着两个妨碍交通的人按起了喇叭。Bucky看着那辆渐行渐近、坐满了学生的校车（有些孩子们正好奇地探出头隔着玻璃打量着Steve），再看看自己几乎裸奔的男朋友，痛苦地呻吟了一声，扭住了Steve的双手，从腰间摸出手铐把Steve牢牢铐住：“NYPD，Steve Rogers，你被捕了。”

 

尾声

一年后

Bucky哼着歌、摇晃着走进Steve的公寓大楼，脱下了掩护的大衣。他身上穿着的制服是全新的，不过并不是来自NYPD标配——警局的制服衬衫可不会这么紧、制服裤子也不会用这种全包裹紧身设计，更不会给他配一款粉红色的，满是绒毛的手铐挂在屁股后面。他从口袋里摸出钥匙打开门走进去，Steve正把烤好的牛排往摆着蜡烛和鲜花的桌子上端，看到Bucky走进门他愣住了：“wow……”

Bucky满意地看着他们的公寓——他刚搬进Steve的地方，在他们认识一周年纪念日那天——“NYPD，要来点特殊服务吗？”他说，嘴角翘起，极富暗示意味地摇晃着自己的胯部。

“只要你别再逮捕我！”Steve笑了，张开双臂欢迎他棒得不得了的男朋友回家、给他表演只属于他们的“特别节目”。


End file.
